Assassin series RE: The early morning
by Askre5
Summary: It's a quiet morning in the lair and as usual, Leonardo wakes up first. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 15/01/2010

This is story happens actually directly after the last chapter of Double Encounter, pretty much the next morning. These are the Movie Turtles in the assassin series and just a quiet morning start where we start on Movie Leonardo and his new girlfriend, the rymska woman Jala.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Jala, Braka and Dia are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Fic rated K**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: It's a quiet morning in the lair and as usual, Leonardo wakes up first._

* * *

 **The early morning**

Leonardo couldn't describe this experience as anything else but wonderful. What else could the turtle do? It was possible that more words existed but right now, none of them came to mind. All he could think of was how wonderful this was. That something had happened that he and his brothers had long since accepted that most likely wouldn't happen. That right next to him, in his room, in his bed lay the woman of his dream, the love of his life.

The turtle was awake, had actually awoken few minutes ago and now just lay on his side, one hand under his cheek as he admired the sleeping form in front of him. Jala hadn't woken up just yet but she probably would, the wolfoid Rytona was a morning person just like him.

Unlike most rymska women, Jala had long hair. It was special extension that was made to look as normal as possible. It was in the same color and her fur, gray and flowed down her shoulders, thick and lush. However, even without hair, her humanoid body was feminine so it was very hard to mistake her for a male. Her muzzle was also shorter than on a male rymska, probably making her even a little bit more fox like than wolfish.

Of course Rytonas frowned on animal comparisons, so none of the turtles made them. Even Raph and Mike didn't dare tease Jala with any canine sounding jokes. Leo doubted that she would mind terribly if they slipped up, animal jokes were maybe not liked but it was not as if you would be killed for it. At most, a Rytona would probably give a stern glance and remind the person that they were not that animal.

Jala was small for a rymska woman, they were usually over five feet and six inches, which was how high Leonardo was. However, height was never a concrete rule and Rytonas much like humans could wary in height, no matter the racial group. The blue-masked turtle was actually whole six inches taller than his lover was.

Leonardo wondered how it had all started. He had felt great admiration for Jala for a long time, who had lived a very difficult life. She had married first into a family that did not accept her at all; her only source of comfort was her late husband Daram who was forced to obey his dominating father. Even when she gave birth to their first child Braka, she hadn't even been allowed to be his mother. Not until through series of events when she ended up being forced to live with the turtles for a week.

Her husband had died after angering too much a powerful crime lord from his own world. The ninja still felt chills when remembering Akre giving the emotionless order. Leo had been unable to stop it, unable to save Daram as Akre's brother Dqrre hew him down with his sword. Jala had then lost the only friend she had ever had in her current life. Fortunately, she had been able to make few new ones.

The turtle sighed softly, he was positive now. She had charmed him the moment he laid his eyes on the rymska woman. Far back when she had been pleading him and Raphael for mercy, when they had been quite ready to cut Daram's throat thinking him to be an enemy. Leonardo winched a little when remembering that, he still felt a bit ashamed of having done that.

Back then of course he hadn't been able to think much about that, they were all under stress, Mike had been a prisoner and they were in a desperate search for him. However, after reflecting on it all, the turtle was quite sure when he had first felt something. There was no doubt in his mind that because it was Jala who had spoken had he relented in sparing Daram and given them the chance to prove themselves.

Jala was beginning to stir in the bed. Leonardo smiled; it meant she would be waking up soon. A baby wail further inside the subway-car caught his attention. That woke the woman up completely but the turtle was already jumping over her and hurried to the crib.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself up like that with those bandages on," Jala reprimanded him; she was now sitting in the bed but didn't bother to cover her naked body with the blanket.

Leo didn't answer that one; he still had the bandages from his stay at the hospital on Rytonas. Jala turned into quite the mother hen once he was out, always reminding him not to stress his wounds. The turtle didn't blame her nor show any signs of irritation of her concerns. She knew how it was to lose someone and though his wounds were not life threatening, the woman just couldn't help it.

"Now little princess, you don't want to wake up the whole lair." He gently scooped up the little girl. Dia stopped wailing once she was in his arms, but her lips quivered and her big wide eyes brimmed with tears.

"There has got to be magic in those arms of yours, it can take me a minute to quiet her down." Jala smiled and scooted a bit to the side so Leo could sit down on the bedside.

"Well it is a little warm in here, maybe she likes the cool touch of my skin." Leonardo shrugged lightly. Dia stared up at her parents who both watched her lovingly. The little rymska girl smiled and gave a giggle, kicking a lightly with her small chubby legs.

"It's not that cool," Jala commented and put the back of her left hand on the turtle's cheek for a moment.

"Well I don't think anyone in the lair is complaining," Leo chuckled, Dia was babbling now; one hand moved so it was as if she was patting the turtle on the plastron.

"Well since she is up, I might as well teach you how to brush her," the rymska woman figured and climbed out of the bed. Leonardo raised an eye-ridge but said nothing.

Jala returned with the brush and sat down beside him. Then she started to instruct the ninja what to do, sweeping gently the soft hairs through the child's fur. Dia closed her eyes and clearly seemed to enjoy this as Leo brushed her stomach area and those parts of her legs and arms that faced him. He also took carefully the furry little face.

"Now gently turn her so she lies on her stomach so you can take the back," Jala continued. Dia was carefully shifted and the girl only gave a small peep in the process. Soon she lay on her stomach on her father's arm, her head resting on it and one leg dangling down. Gently Leonardo brushed her back area; the child closed her eyes again.

"You learn quickly," the rymska woman chuckled. The turtle smiled, he was now brushing Dia's tiny little tail.

"So this is done every time after she has slept?" Leo asked and got a positive nod. Once the brushing was done, the turtle put the brush on the nightstand.

"This is also a great way to bond with the child," Jala leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll never replace the father she never got to know," Leonardo said and gently caressed Dia's head. The little girl was quite content on lying on his arm like this for now. "But at least I can fill in for him."

"It is too bad she will never be able to get to know him," the woman sighed and gently nuzzled her daughter's small muzzle with one finger. "But I can't think of anyone better to fill in the role for him than you Leo."

"I'll do my best," the ninja smiled and kissed Jala's head. "I love you."

"I love you too." The rymska woman put her arms around him.

"Jala, I know I confessed to you how long I've been in love with you. But I'm curious," the turtle became thoughtful. "When did you… You know…"

"I… I'm not sure," Jala glanced at him. "When you kissed me on the porch of the farmhouse… I was just so happy that someone was interested in me again. Guess I had some self-esteem issues. But to be honest I always thought all four of you where very handsome and I was surprised that all of you weren't already taken."

"Well it was not like we could go outside and express our interests," Leo chuckled and the rymska smiled.

"No yeah… when I heard your story I understood it better. I guess it just charmed me more, I knew myself how it was to live a difficult life and not being able to escape it. In many ways, having to stay with you all that week was a blessing even though the last day I would gladly forget," Jala confessed.

"Yes… I guess I must admit I was surprised you would want someone that was even remotely similar to Alo species wise," Leonardo admitted, Jala playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Shows how much you know about us Rytonas," she teased. "You would have to smell like Alo for me to be reminded of him."

"Yes, yes you Rytonas don't go for the look," the turtle chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, those muscle bound arms are pretty snug and comfy," Jala grinned and snuggled closer to him. The ninja tried not to laugh.

"Well I'm afraid those muscle bound arms are busy with another important lady in my life," Leonardo teased, Dia was now sucking on her hand.

"One lady that is impossible to be jealous of," Jala giggled and dropped one arm down to rest the hand on their daughter's back.

"You know, I am still also all for trying to make one on my own," the turtle whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"What you don't want a son?" the rymska chuckled and kissed him back.

"Whoever comes first." Leonardo grinned. Dia made some babbling noises and tried to turn, causing the attention of her parents to be on her again.

"Maybe we should go ahead and get her something to eat, besides it will be soon be morning practice, not that Don and I will be participating that much except in light exercises," the turtle suggested. "Guess any plans for baby making will have to be put on hold until bedtime later tonight."

"Yes, gimme that little imp," Jala chuckled and picked up her daughter. "We'll dress up; you go and make some tea."

"Yes my lady." Leonardo smiled and rose up. Before he left the subway car, he gave them a glance, Jala was already in the process of putting a small dress on the girl. She fuzzed and waved her little arms in protest.

Leo sighed contently and left for the kitchen. In there Donatello was already busy making coffee; the usually blue-masked turtle raised an eye-ridge and wondered if his brother had been sleeping much at all.

"Leo, hi," Don glanced back when hearing his brother enter.

"Good morning, Don." Leo nodded, like him the purple-masked one still had some bandages on.

"I was thinking, maybe we can wall off an area like we did with the kitchen, make a nursery," Donatello looked him as the other turtle started to heat water for tea.

"Sounds good to me." Leonardo nodded, the only reason Dia's crib had been in his room was because this had been the first night Jala and her children would live permanently in the lair. The spare subway car had already been given to Braka as a room.

"Don was it selfish of me? You know to go after her?" the blue-masked turtle suddenly asked.

"No," surprisingly Donatello was very quick to answer. He looked at Leonardo smiling.

"Honestly, I was being foolish. I was being too much of a friend to Jala to be able to be anything else. And now that I have really had time to reflect one it, I much rather be her friend," Don continued. "I was just honestly being a lovesick jealous puppy."

"You know I would have stepped aside if I had known," Leo told him.

"I know… but I was too afraid to do anything anyway," his brother sighed. "I was afraid that perhaps all she wanted from me was the friendship I had given her."

"Well you're half right," Jala peeked into the kitchen causing both turtles to look at her only mildly startled.

The rymska woman didn't say anything just yet; she entered and handed Dia to Leo. The girl babbled away and was very interested to see the teakettle closer. Meanwhile her mother went over to Donatello and hugged him from behind.

"You have been a very good friend Donatello and I must admit that for a short while I too hoped that maybe we could be more. However, I felt you were just too good of a friend and I didn't want to ruin it if something didn't work out. You've always been so supportive, you were the first one to actually tell me to be a mother to Braka, you never gave up on me," she said and smiled at the turtle.

"And I was right wasn't I?" Don arched an eye-ridge. Jala smiled and hugged him again.

"Yes you were," the woman admitted and let him go, she walked over to Leo who peered at her.

"How much did you hear?" he asked unsure. The rymska grinned and pointed to her ears.

"Those aren't for decorative purpose ya know, hujan," she gently reminded him and patted her lover on the cheek. "Don't worry; it's natural to doubt yourself at some point."

"Leo was just being Leo," Donatello chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I value our friendship too much, Leo is good for you Jala and I am really happy for you two."

Jala smiled towards him while scooping Dia from Leo's arms. She planted her daughter on the high chair and went to get the little girl something to eat. Her lover finished making tea and Don finally had his coffee. They were all sitting by the kitchen table when Splinter arrived.

"Ah good morning children, I can see that despite their injuries and my intention to let them not participate in practice today my sons still wake up early," the old rat greeted them.

"Wait what?" Leo's eyes opened wide in surprise. He had at least expected to do some exercises.

"My son it's more important that those wounds heal," Splinter gently reminded him while helping himself to the tea. Donatello said nothing; he told nobody that he hadn't actually gone to bed yet so he was rather glad to be skipping practice this morning.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, I'll make sure those two don't try anything," Jala said with a small grin. Leonardo eyed her and then glanced at Don; the two turtles didn't look too impressed.

Soon Braka came running inside followed by Raphael and Mike. The boy did complain a little about waking up so early, but was firmly reminded by his red-masked adoptive father to get used to it.

Leonardo couldn't but smile when hearing his brother already starting to become firmer with the boy. At first the turtle hadn't been sure if Raph would be able to, he and Braka were just such a good friends. His temperamental brother had been quite content on just being a father figure for the boy. However, his attitude changed shortly after Jala gave her blessing that Braka could actually call him and look at him as a father.

Then again Raphael always knew how important training was and if he wanted to teach Braka properly, some ground rules had to be made. Even so, they still had fun together. Outside the dojo they still did all the things the two of them usually did.

"Enjoy your time off," Raph snorted, lightly slapping both Don and Leo on their heads before heading out after getting some much needed coffee. Splinter, Mike and Braka soon followed him.

"Don, how long did they say those bandages have to be on?" Leonardo glanced at his purple-wearing brother. The turtle was slowly tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. Jala giggled, she was busy cleaning up her messy daughter who had quite enjoyed her breakfast.

"Few more days Leo, sorry," Donatello informed him with an uneasy grin. The other ninja's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I can see you are going to be a difficult patient," the rymska woman snickered; Dia giggled only because her mother was.

"Only Raph is worse," Don laughed. "Don't worry Leo; I'm sure Splinter will let you do some light stuff tonight."

"I certainly hope so," Leo sighed but then smiled. "Oh well he's right, better not act these injuries up and make them worse."

"That's the spirit," Jala patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Besides I need to teach you how to bathe a fuzzy child."

"She looks to be behaving… oh wait you were referring to the fur." Leo caught on and shook his head. He proceeded to pick Dia up and rose from his own chair. "Guess I might as well, not doing anything else this morning."

"Have fun," Don called after his brother and the rymska woman disappeared out of the kitchen with Dia.

 _Hm, no morning practice, hardly any sleep. Go to bed? Or for once enjoy TV all for myself? Hmmm decisions, decisions,_ the purple-masked turtle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. In the end he decided he better get some sleep and disappeared into his room.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Details of why Leo and Don are injured are in Double Encounter

 **Hujan:** Same if we call our significant other, honey, love, sweetheart.


End file.
